As is known, a Corbino disk comprises a magnetoresistive element, an inner electrode surrounded by the magnetoresistive element and an outer electrode surrounding the magnetoresistive element. When a voltage is applied across the inner and outer electrodes to establish a radial electric field in the magnetoresistive element and the element is used to read a pattern stored on a magnetic disk, the current flowing between the electrodes will be modulated by magnetic passing perpendicularly through the radial electric field and such modulation can be detected and amplified to provide a replica of the signal information stored on the magnetic disk. Because of the small dimensions involved in such a sensor, it is difficult to make it reliably and simply.
The main object of the present invention is a process for making such a device reliably and simply, but it will be appreciated that the principles involved in the processing should have wider application to the processing of other semiconductive devices.